Conversational Sobi
by darklyromantic
Summary: A clueless!Obi, an experienced!Qui-Gon, and a trilogy of male conversations. SabeObiWan.


**Conversational Sobi. **

_**I.**_

"…Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Do you know where they keep the ships medi-kits? I think there's something wrong with Sabé."

"Who's Sabé?"

"Oh, she's part of the Queen's entourage. You know, the handmaiden with the creamy white skin, those captivatingly fathomless butterscotch eyes, the silken brown hair that looks so soft you just want to reach out and run your fingers through it and…"

"Ah, yes. I think I know the one. What's wrong with her? Is it anything that I can help with?"

"I - I don't know, master. I mean, she hasn't actually complained of any symptoms - she's far too polite to ever complain about anything - but I can tell that there's _something_ wrong. She's been acting… strangely all day."

"Acting strangely, Obi-Wan? How so?"

"Well, first of all, she hasn't spoken a word in my presence all day. I was thinking that could be a sign of a sore throat. And secondly, whenever I try to ask her about it, she moves away as if she hasn't heard me. Such impaired hearing could suggest that she has a nasty ear infection of some kind as well, don't you think?"

"Hmm, yes this _does_ sound serious. Say, Padawan, what's that stuck to your boot?"

"Oh, this? It's a flower of some kind. Someone must have dropped it as they were passing my sleeping quarters because, when I left them this morning, it was laying in the doorway. I didn't see it until it was too late."

"I see. And, when did you say Sabé's… _symptoms_ started?"

"This morning. I went to get my morning meal, and that's when I first noticed that something was wrong. Sabé usually sits beside me, you see, and shares her special homemade blend of cocaberry tea with me. Then, I listen to her melodic voice as she talks astutely over her morning cereal, and I watch her delicate, dexterous fingers twisting hypnotically around her spoon. But today, she just walked right past me. Yes, that's right, blindness; that was the first symptom I noticed. Although… she appears to have seen Pilot Callum just fine…"

"Oh, _Obi-Wan_. I think I know exactly what the problem is, and how to fix it. Don't worry, it's very easily remedied and there's no need for a medi-kit. All you need to do is gather up as many flowers as you can find in the Queen's store, and present them to her. She'll start to feel better the moment she sees them."

"Really, master? I just have to give her flowers, and then she'll be okay? I never knew decorative plants could have such a potent effect on miserable conditions like hers."

"Trust me, Obi-Wan. When evening meal comes around, you'll be sharing your dessert with her just like before."

-------

_**II.**_

"Ah, there you are, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I couldn't be at evening meal with you last night, but I was feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Master. It seems a lot of people weren't feeling well either; perhaps whatever Sabé had was catching. Only Sabé and I made it to the dining quarters to eat yesterday."

"Hmm, that _is_ a shame. And how was Sabé feeling after you… administered her dose of floral medication?"

"She did seem to perk up after I gave them to her, just as you said she would. But, though she made it to evening meal, I'm not quite sure that she was as fully over the sickness as you thought she'd be. She insisted on keeping the lights dimmed while we ate, and as I knew her eyes must still be bothering her, I did as she asked."

"That was very considerate of you, Padawan."

"Thank you, master. It was also very awkward - I couldn't distinguish the Nubian Mustard Bar from the butter by eyesight alone. Does that count as overly frivolous use of the Force? I do hope Sabé's eyesight is recovered today, or I may have to grossly misuse my talents during next meal too."

"Yes, that _would_ be awful, would it? But I see that you did indeed manage to survive your poorly lit dinner with Sabé last night so tell me, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, I think she must have overexerted herself sitting at the table to eat, because once we were done, she requested that I accompany her to her sleeping quarters. Just in case she should fall ill again on her way, I presume. And that flowing gown she wore did absolutely nothing to ease _my_ worries about her falling, so I had to take her arm. Mind you, those otherwise hazardous folds of cloth that delicately caressed her graceful body _did_ bring out the golden flecks in her eyes quite exquisitely…"

"I'm sure they did. And did you both manage to reach her door unscathed?"

"Yes…"

"You seem troubled, Padawan. What happened? Did Sabé succumb to her… _illness_ at that point?"

"No, no. In that respect she seemed fine; she saw, heard _and_ spoke to me. It's just that, after I told her goodnight, just as I was about to turn and leave, I noticed that she looked… well, she looked sad. When I asked her what was wrong, she said it was only the stresses of the court getting to her. She insisted that she was all right though, so I left. But… now that I think about it, she certainly didn't _look_ all right."

"…You left her standing there,_alone_?"

"I… um… yes, master. But, she said that I should - that she would be okay to retire by herself."

"And what did she say to you this morning, when you saw her?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her yet. I wonder if someone re-infected her with the illness overnight. Perhaps I should go gather another medicinal plant arrangement?"

"No, Obi-Wan. I think maybe this is another conditional altogether. _I_ would guess that she's just feeling a little down. Maybe you could do something else for her instead."

"Like what, master?"

"Well, consider this, Obi-Wan. What if _you_ were stuck on a ship, far from your family, your home? What if you felt like there was no one that you could talk to, because they all look rely on _you_ for comfort and support? What if you had to spend the better part of the day disguised as someone else, unable to show anyone who you really are, and unable to get close to anyone because of it? What would make _you_ feel better in that situation?"

"…No flowers?"

"No flowers."

"Hmm… Oh, I know what she needs! Ah, if you will please excuse me, master, I… uh… have something to do. I will see you in the dining quarters at midday."

"Wonderful. I shall see you later then, Padawan. Perhaps _much_ later than you suspect."

-------

_**III.**_

"Good evening, master."

"You seem to be running a little late, Obi-Wan. Midday meal was hours ago and they're just about to start on evening meal now."

"Yes, I know, and I am sorry I'm so late, master. But what with all the recent spatial-time-zone changes it's really quite hard to keep up with such things."

"You're looking a little… flustered, Padawan. I hope you're not coming down with something."

"I'm afraid I could very well be, master. I've spent nearly all day in close quarters with Sabé after all, and we already know that her condition is catching."

"Ah. I must remember to add fever to the list of telltale symptoms then. But… what happened to your cloak, Obi-Wan? You haven't lost yet _another one_, have you?"

"Oh, no, master, I haven't lost it; I know exactly where it is. I gave it to Sabé. Don't worry though; I still have a few spares closeted away in the Temple. I just hope that Theed is unseasonably warm for that time of year when we arrive, because I didn't think to carry a spare one…"

"Why did you give your cloak to Sabé? She couldn't possibly have been cold underneath all those heavy gowns and cloaks she wears."

"Because I was doing what you said, trying to cheer her up."

"How so?"

"Well, you told me that I should try to think of something that would cheer me up had I been in her situation. And at first, I thought I had it. But, when I stopped to consider my plan, I realised that I really wasn't sure if it would work because she's _female_, and I really had no idea what would cheer up a lonely one of those. So, I went to look through some of those confusing chick-flick-holovids we have on board to look for inspiration."

"And did you find something suitable using this rather… inventive method of yours?"

"Yes. And when I thought about it, I realised that the answer was really quite obvious after all."

"Ah, I thought it might be. So… your cloak, Padawan?"

"I was just getting to that. You see, I saw on these holovids what females usually do when they're particularly upset. I knew Sabé didn't have the time or room to pack hers before she left, so I made one for her."

"…Made one what?"

"A teddy-bear of course! Females are always hugging them for comfort at times like this, if those holovids are anything to go by. I made it from my cloak and some other scraps from some of the Queen's discarded clothes. At least… I _think_ they were discarded…I certainly _hope_ they were. I'm sure interfering with the royal wardrobe must constitute a capital offence on Naboo, given the Queen's unnatural attachment to it."

"Oh. Well, I admit that that's… certainly not the course of action that I was alluding to, and it's not exactly the one _I_ would have taken. But I think it was very thoughtful of you, Obi-Wan. What was Sabé's reaction to it? …Are you _blushing_, Padawan?"

"I apologise, master, it must be the fever."

"Yes, that must be it. About Sabé then?"

"Right. So, at first I thought that maybe I _had_ unwittingly decimated the Queen's court best because, when I presented Sabé with her gift, she came over all peculiar. Then, before I knew what was happening, she launched herself at me, and threw her arms about my neck in some kind of passionate stranglehold. I didn't know what to do; I knew I could never hurt Sabé, no matter how hard she was trying to decapitate me. And then it looked for a second as if she might bite me with that wonderful set of perfect teeth that she has, and I was afraid I might have to act, but…"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"But then she leaned over, and_kissed_ me. And it was… nice."

"Ah, congratulations, my young apprentice, that's wonderful news! It's certainly taken the pair of you long enough to reach this stage. For a moment there, I though you'd ruined your chances of ever getting here after the way you acted yesterday. And Pilot Callum was certainly an eager enough rival."

"…She left that flower at my door for me, didn't she, master?"

"Obi-Wan, you are an attentive apprentice and I love you like a son. But, when it comes to women, you are equal to only the very daftest of Gungans."

"Oh. Then I thank you for your sage advice from the bottom of my heart, master."

**End.**


End file.
